1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a robot is disclosed which includes a base stand (a base), a first arm disposed on the base stand side and a second arm connected to the first arm (for example, JP-A-2003-225883). In the robot disclosed in JP-A-2003-225883, a rotation mechanism is provided which rotatably supports the second arm with respect to the first arm around the rotation axis of a servo motor which is mounted in the second arm. The rotation mechanism has a ring-shaped bearing and an oil seal which is concentrically disposed with the bearing and holding airtightness inside each arm. Then, the bearing and the oil seal are disposed along the direction of the rotation axis. In such a disposition, the entire the first arm and the second arm are long in the direction of the rotation axis and, as a result, the size of the robot is increased. Thus, there is a problem in the robot that, for example, the operating speed is slow as the size of the robot being increased.